Why? Why, Cheondung! (Diary Version)
by namitsu2125T
Summary: " Harusnya dulu aku menuruti ucapan sahabatku. Harusnya aku percaya bahwa kau tak tulus dekat dengan ku. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Cheondung ? "


Tittle » Why ? Why, Cheondung ?! [Diary Version]

Author » Namitsu Titi a.k.a Namitsu2125T

Rate » General

Genre » Hurt, Sad, Friendship, School-life, AU, OOC.  
Cast » Park Jiyeon [T-ARA], Park Cheondung [MBLAQ]  
Summary » " Harusnya dulu aku menuruti ucapan sahabatku. Harusnya aku percaya bahwa kau tak tulus dekat dengan ku. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Cheondung ? "

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

A/n : tidak suka dengan cerita saya, tidak usah dibaca. Silahkan di close, okay.  
.

.

~Happy Reading~

.  
Orang bilang, " Janganlah terlarut dengan masa lalu, tapi nikmatilah masa kini. Kita harus terus maju dengan tidak selalu mengingat masa lalu. Masa depan jauh lebih indah dan lebih baik daripada masa lalu."  
Okay, aku percaya dengan pendapat seperti itu. Tapi, mengapa sangat jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanku ? Kenapa diri ini sudah lelah tapi tetap saja tak ingin berhenti ?.  
Hahhh... Sepertinya aku termasuk bukan orang-orang yang beruntung dengan masa sekarang. Kenapa masa sekarang harus aku lalui dengan istilah calon masa lalu ? Aku selalu bertanya, kenapa ? Kenapa ? Apa mungkin karena aku belum mempunyai masa lalu yang serumit sekarang ? Yang bahkan apa yang aku sebutkan masa lalu pun, belum berlalu, tapi masih calon.

Sebagian orang, aku yakin banyak yang mengalami cinta pertama yang menyedihkan dan aku termasuk di dalamnya. Really and seriously ! Aku baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta, mungkin ? Dan baru pertama kalinya merasa sangat galau.  
Dulu, ketika aku masih kelas X, pertama kalinya ada seorang namja yang baru aku kenal, dia menyapaku, mengajak aku mengobrol. Senang ? Tentu saja. Apalagi setelah beberapa kali kami bertemu dan aku langsung tertarik padanya. Namja itu bernama Park Cheondung. Teman-temannya selalu memanggil dengan nama Thunder. Bagiku itu terdengar kurang cocok. Aku juga tak tahu bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.  
Apa... apa karena aku tak rela teman-temannya memanggil nama akrabnya ?

.  
Waktu itu, saat dia mengajakku mengobrol, aku selalu menjawab seadanya dan tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya bukan karena aku membencinya. Tapi, karena rasa gugup dan maluku yang terlalu besar. Padahal dalam hati, aku sangat ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya. Tapi aku belum bisa mewujudkan keinginanku waktu itu. Hari-hari sangat gembira waktu itu. Suatu hari, aku mengetahui bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi mengapa aku masih tertarik dengannya ? Sungguh, saat itu aku tidak peduli dia memiliki kekasih atau tidak. Walaupun begitu, aku sering galau juga sih. Sahabatku pun sempat menasehatiku, bahwa aku harus melupakannya. Sahabatku mengatakan itu pada saat aku sedang galau. Aku pun langsung mengiyakan tapi sayang, pas beberapa hari kemudian, Cheondung membuatku kembali gembira. Padahal hanya dengan sapaan plus senyumannya, coba. Dan aku langsung luluh begitu saja. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku dibuatnya galau. Kemudian aku kembali meminta saran pada sahabatku. Terus dia bilang "Sudahlah lupakan dia. Merasakan sendiri, kan ? Kau galau terus ? Buat apa mikirin dia, belum tentu dia memikirkanmu."  
Kemudian aku bilang, "Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi susah. Selalu balik lagi perasaannya." Keluhku.  
"Itu karena kau tidak niat. Apa yang kau lakukan bukan dari hati." Katanya.  
Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Aku melupakannya, bukan keinginan dari hati. Sehingga perasaan itu balik lagi terus. Soalnya, kalau dari hati, aku belum rela melakukannya. Karena, kalau dipaksakan aku jadi sedih dan kalau tidak dipaksakan untuk melupakannya, aku senang tapi galau lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Akhirnya aku memilih pilihan yang kedua, hingga aku bertahan sampai sekarang. Kini, aku kelas XI dan tuhan mengizinkan aku untuk sering melihatnya. Aku sekelas dengannya. Aku senang sekali, apalagi dia lebih sering menyapaku walaupun aku masih seperti dulu. Menjawab seperlunya. Hubungan dia dan kekasihnya juga masih berlanjut. Tapi kenapa aku semakin galau ?. Dia juga berbeda. Dulu saat aku jarang melihatnya, ketika kami bertemu, dia selalu ceria. Bahkan aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat bersedih. Tapi sekarang, sungguh aku menyesal dengan keinginan konyol ku itu. Sekarang, dia tak seceria dulu. Memang saat dia mengobrol dengan orang lain, dia sangat ceria, tapi saat dia sendirian, keceriaannya entah kemana. Dan itu berdampak padaku. Ketika dia murung seperti itu, aku juga ikutan seperti itu. Sejujurya, aku tak ingin merasakan itu. Beberapa bulan kemudian kami sudah ada perubahan. Hubungan kami juga semakin akrab. Aku pun sudah tidak terlalu malu lagi.

Pas saat itu, liburan panjang tiba. Saat liburan kami juga sesekali SMS'an. Rasa malu ku juga sudah menghilang. Akhirnya aku bertekad untuk mengajak ngobrol dengannya lebih lama dengan harapan kami bisa akrab sebagai teman. Tapi, setelah kami masuk sekolah lagi, aku mendengar kabar bahwa mereka putus. Sepertinya, kekasihnya yang memutuskan. Karena beberapa minggu kemudian, ada kabar bahwa mantannya sudah memiliki kekasih lagi. Dengan berakhirnya hubungan keduanya, aku juga merasa sedih. Apa mungkin aku kasihan pada Cheondung ?.

.  
Suatu hari, Cheondung mengajak ku ngobrol dan bercanda. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menanggapinya. Karena sudah tidak kaku dan malu lagi. Tapi makin kesini, kenapa semakin berbeda? Kenapa dia jarang menyapa ku lagi ? Harusnya kami semakin akrab karena aku menanggapinya. Efeknya aku jadi galau lagi. Dua hari aku bersikap acuh padanya. Karena aku sudah terlalu lelah. Selalu senang kemudian galau lagi dan itu hampir setiap hari.  
Saat dua hari itu, dia jadi sering menyapa ku. Aku hampir saja goyah. Tapi, pas hari ketiga, aku kasihan juga bersikap seperti itu padanya. Secara nalar kan dia tidak berbuat salah. Aku nya saja yang sensituive. Pas hari itu, aku sudah menanggapinya lagi, tapi kenapa malah gantian ? Kenapa malah esoknya, selama tiga hari dia tak menyapa sedikitpun ? Sungguh, saat itu aku sangat merindukan senyumannya dan sapaannya.

.  
Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Karena suatu malam, kami kembali SMS'an. Dia menanyakan banyak tentangku. Aku sangat senang. Bolehkan kalau aku berharap ? Toh dia sedang single.  
Untuk hari berikutnya juga sama. Cheondung hanya kadang-kadang menyapaku atau mungkin hanya bisa disebut... bertanya ?  
Dan aku pun kembali galau.  
Sebenarnya dia kenapa ? Kenapa dulu saat kami masih beda kelas, seolah-olah Cheondung sangat ingin berteman denganku hingga beberapa wakitu terakhir kalau akhirnya dia tidak seperti dulu ?  
Apa karena aku sudah berani mengakrabkan diri dan dia hanya menyukai sikapku yang dulu ? Tapi bukankah dia benar-benar tak tulus ingin dekat denganku ? Apa karena aku mulai dekat dengan teman sekelas ku ? Dia adalah seorang namja yang bernama Nam Wohyun.  
Aku melakukan itu, karena aku juga kesal padanya. Cheondung selalu akrab dengan banyak yeoja. Jadi, kenapa aku tidak ? Selain itu, aku juga mempunyai hobi yang sama dengan Wohyun. Aku dan Wohyun semakin dekat karena kami sering membicarakan hobi kami. Jadi, apakah ini juga menjadi penyebab ? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengannya. Kenapa dia makin hari semakin menjauh dariku ?

.

Aku kembali lega, karena suatu malam lagi kami kembali SMS'an. Bahkan itu menjadi obrolan terpanjang tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi komunikasi yang terakhir. Hubungan kami mulai merenggang. Apa dia semakin menjauhiku karena ucapan temanku ?  
Temanku sempat bercanda denganku, dia mengatakan bahwa aku pulang sore. Dan itu memang benar. Kemudian dia bilang lagi bahwa aku pulang sore karena telah menemui seseorang dahulu. Haha.. kalimat terakhir itu tentu saja bohong. Aku yakin Cheondung mendengar ucapan temanku karena dia sedang duduk tak jauh dari kami dan aku malah tak menyanggah ucapan temanku. Jadi, seolah-olah ucapan temanku benarkan ? Apa karena itu ? Apa karena dia berpikir bahwa perilaku ku kurang baik karena pulang sore dengan alasan menemui seseorang ? Dia percaya begitu saja ? Aku sungguh tak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia cemburu kan ?  
Ataukah... ataukah dia menjauhiku karena telah menyadari perasaanku ?

.  
Setelah kejadian itu, rengganglah sudah hubungan kami. Hampir sebulan kami tak menyapa. Saat bertemu pandang pun, aku langsung memutuskan duluan. Karena apa ? Karena aku sudah terlalu sakit hati. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya. Hasrat untuk mengobrol dengannya pun sudah hilang. Sudahlah, aku sudah terlalu lelah dan mungkin sekarang waktunya, tuhan mengizinkanku untuk melupakannya. Sudah terlalu kebal dan tak goyah lagi. Untuk apa terus berharap ingin akrab dengannya jika dia saja tak tulus dekat denganku kan ?. Aku kadang heran dengan laki-laki, kenapa selalu yang memulai dekat duluan kemudian menjauh tiba-tiba tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Hanya ingin berteman akrab denganmu saja kenapa begitu sulit, Cheondung ?

.

.

The End

.

Berhubung saya adalah author amatir, saya minta kritik sekaligus sarannya. Terserah mau koment dari segi apanya. Seperti baru baca boring lah, apalah, terserah. Karena saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran tersebut agar saya bisa memperbaiki cerita dan tulisan saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.  
Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya *klo ad , klo ga pny kritik &amp; saran tdk apa-apa kok *  
Aku tunggu review nya ya


End file.
